Out of Reach
by Fievel
Summary: Lily feels a connection with James the moment they first touch. But he has a beautiful, kind girlfriend that Lily can't help becoming best friends with. Will they lose thier connection as ppl around them begin to die?
1. Prologue

Out of Reach

Disclaimer: All characters besides the ones I made up belong to J.K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them for my pleasure and intend no harm to Rowling or her characters in doing so. In other words, please do not sue.   
  
This story idea came from one of my favorite authors (other than Rowling) L.J. Smith. If any of you have had the pleasure of reading The Secret Circle then portians of this story may sound vaguely familiar. If you have NOT read the books, then I advise you do so and then continue on to read The Vampire Diaries. Another great series!

  
  


Prologue

  
  


The summer before her third year at Durmstrang School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Lily Evans spent at her families cabin with her Mum, Dad and older sister. Nothing out of the unusual for them. For as long as Lily can remember certain events in her life she can remember taking the family summer trip to the cabin. It was her favorite place to go and she always felt the most at peace when there. Her sister, Petunia, who was four years older than Lily, always hated it. She was always counting down the days until they could return to their home. She did nothing but complain about the hot air, the bugs biting her and the night noises of the forest surrounding them. 

  
  


Lily loved the nightly noises and as long as she can remember taking these vacations she can remember sitting on the back porch at night, listening to the animals in the forest. The wolves that would howl, making Petunia cry out in fear, always showed themselves at the edge of the forest, their eyes glowing up at Lily before they would run back off after dinner. The owls would swop down on a nearby tree and sing songs to Lily that always had the same words with a slightly different tune. It wasn't until later in the evenings when Lily would see her favorite animals, the fox, with it's bright red hair and padded white paws that matched the white surrounding the tip of its tail. Lily always brought out a snack for the fox, feeding him from a distance. Her other favorite animal, a beautiful stag, always appeared just before Lily would go inside for bed. The first time the stag let Lily pet it, they both were shocked as the stags big brown eyes stared into Lily's bright green eyes. 

  
  


Each night after that the stag let Lily get to know him a little bit more until one night Lily found herself sitting on the ground telling the stag about her life and how wonderful it had become when she had received the letter the summer of her eleventh birthday. The stag was laying beside her, its head laying on its front paws, seeming to nod at all the right moments. 

  
  


Lily told this stag about her school report she had written on Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and how she dreamed of transferring to his school to be one of his students. She also spoke about how impossible it was to get such a transfer and how she didn't dare to dream that her transfer would actually come through.

  
  


It was two nights later when the stag appeared with an owl on one of its antlers, an envelope in the owls mouth. Petunia, who had been standing with Lily on the back porch, cried out in fear, running back into the cabin as Lily rushed to the stags side, immediately taking the letter into her hands. The letter was addressed to her and had a H stamped on the back where the letter was sealed. With her heart pounding in her ear Lily tore open the envelope to find a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore himself inviting Lily to continue her studies at Hogwarts. Lily let out a squeal of excitement as she rushed into the cabin to show her parents.

  
  


Her dreams were coming true. Finally, she was going to the school of her choice, instead of the school that had choose her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

  
  


Lily sat at the Gryffindor House table across from Peter Pettigrew and smiled uneasily at him. Even though they had attended Durmstrang together Lily had never known Peter that well. She did, however, know him well enough to talk to and her uneasiness of being a 3rd year transfer student needed at least that small reassurance that there was someone else in the same boat as her.

"So, who is your cousin again?"

Peter pointed down to a group of kids that looked to be at least a year older than them, "The one with the dark messy hair and glasses."

Lily leaned forward and nodded. Peter's cousin, James Potter, was sitting in the center of the Gryffindor House table. A girl to his right was leaning into him laughing as the boy on his left leaned forward to high five the boy sitting across from James. Their laughter rang out loud and clear and they all seemed to know each other well and be in high spirits. At first glimpse James looked like a normal fourteen-year-old boy but Lily could tell just by the way the 1st years watched him longingly or how the older kids sitting around them managed to be involved with the conversation, he was favored. Lily could see he was a tall boy and though his pure black hair did look messy and unmanaged it seemed to fit him well and not look awkward. 

Suddenly one of the boys sitting with Peter's cousin stood up on his seat, "Attention! Can I have everybody's attention?"

"Black, sit down!" Someone shouted across the Great Hall and the boy standing pointed at the voice.

"You zip it, Diggory. I have an announcement!" Black who was also tall with dark hair and a handsome, cold face, glanced around the Hall to make sure he had everybody's full attention before continuing, "James Potter is officially giving up his spot on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team."

There was a audible gasp heard around the entire Great Hall and Lily glanced around at the shocked faces.

The guys around "Black" were laughing hysterically as the two of the girls sitting with them shook their heads, looking as if they were wanting to roll their eyes.

"Potter is officially giving up his spot as Keeper to become a Cheerleader for the team."

The Great Hall erupted in laughter and Black leaned over to high five a boy on one side of Potter. 

"Yup, he's going to wear the cute skirts and all."

"Mr. Black, that is enough from you. Have a seat before I take points from Gryffindor for showing the 1st years how not to behave at dinner." One of the more stern looking Professors said from the head table.

"Get your cameras ready ladies because it's going to be quite a sight." Sirius added before doing as he was told and sitting back down. Lily watched as he grinned up at the Professor that had scolded him. Turning Lily saw the teacher's mouth twitch at the corners as she held back a smile. 

"Now that you have all had your entertainment for the evening, you are excused to head to your dormitories. 1st years you will be escorted by the Prefects of your house."

People all around Lily began to get up and head out of the Hall. "Pettigrew!" Someone said from behind Lily and when she looked back she saw the boy, Black, behind her, "Good of you to join us. Finally realized what a cheap ripoff Durmstrang was."

Peter laughed nervously as James clapped him on the shoulder, "Good to see you, Peter." 

  
  


A girl to the right of James leaned down to give Peter a hug. The girl was tall and slender, with an incredibly long cascade of hair that obscured her face as she bent down to hug him. That hair - Lily could not take her eyes off it. It was like moonlight and sunlight woven together - and it was natural. No dark roots. Lily had never seen anything so beautiful. As the girl came back up her eyes flashed at Lily. They were blue and clear, brilliant, as if light were behind them. Her cheeks were faintly flushed with rose, but it was natural color, not makeup. Lily gave a small smile and the girl returned it before turning to James.

"You're in Remus's room, Peter, so it's all set up." James said and Peter nodded. A couple of other boys and another girl said hi to Peter, as the group left the Great Hall. Lily watched them before turning to Peter, "They're . . ."

Peter smiled as he gave a nod, "A wild bunch. James and I have known Sirius, Remus, and Cassie since before we were born pretty much."

Lily stood up, walking beside Peter as they followed the 1st years out of the Hall, "What year are they in?"

"James, Sirius and Cassie are 4th years. Remus is 3rd. That other girl that was with Sirius is a 3rd year too. I don't know her as well. They met her their 1st year here, I've just hung out with her over the summer."

"Mr. Pettigrew, Ms. Evans." Lily turned to see the stern teacher that had reprimanded Sirius walking to them, "The Headmaster would like a word with the two of you." She turned on her heel and began walking off without another word. Quickly Lily ran to catch up, falling in step behind the Professor. She glanced at Peter as he fell into step beside her. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lily had a hard time falling asleep that night. The houses weren't much different at Hogwarts as they had been at Durmstrang besides there being four to each room instead of seven. An adjustment Lily was sure she would enjoy more and more as the days wor on. She was sharing a room with one of the girls that had been with the Peter's cousin's group. Her name was Elena and she had the most amazing eyes. They were honey-colored and they seemed to almost glow with a strange golden light. She had black hair that was shiny and full that offset her eyes almost perfectly. Lily didn't get the chance to talk to Elena very long. She came in late, much later than the other two girls and gave a soft smile to Lily.

"Did you know Peter at Durmstrang?" She asked as she changed into her night clothes.

Lily suddenly felt shy, unlike how she had felt while talking to her other dorm mates, "A little. We weren't in the same house there but we had a lot of the same classes."

Elena nodded as she crawled under her covers, "It must be really intimidating to transfer schools."

"It is." Lily agreed, wishing she could come up with something better to say. But her mind was blank and it frustrated her. It wasn't like she was a complete airhead. In fact the complete opposite. She was a straight A student that always has something to add to a conversation whether it be in or outside the classroom.

Elena began to pull the curtains around her bed shut, "My best advice to you about Hogwarts is just to stay far away from anyone with green on their clothes."

The other two girls laughed and Lily looked to them for an explanation as Elena pulled her last curtain shut, cutting off anymore conversation. 

Katie, a girl with light brown hair and the friendliest eyes, leaned forward on her bed, "They're Slytherians, most of them are a bad bunch."

"What do you mean most, Kat?" The other girl, Meygan cut in, "They all are."

  
  


Katie tossed a look at Meygan before turning back to Lily, "Never get caught alone by a group of them or even one of them."

Lily nodded, her eyes widening. There certainly had been some cruel witches and wizards at Durmstrang but no certain house held them in it. Lily had been one of the kids that would stand her ground with those certain people. She didn't know if she could be that brave if it were an entire house of them.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lily's classes turned out to be exactly what she had been looking for when asking for a transfer. Every class was with her house and one other house but only 3rd years. None of the classes were mixed with 5th years or 1st years so Lily didn't feel like she was more advanced or way behind the way she had felt at Durmstrang. Katie and Meygan insisted she sit with them in all of their classes. Most of the time Elena, Peter and another boy Lily had seen sitting with James and Sirirus, named Remus sat with them or near them as well. Lily quickly learned who the Slytherians were and knew there would be no problem with her staying out of their way. They all looked sickly and had scowls on their faces as they walked through the corridors. She met Joel Diggory, a Ravenclaw student, that was great with the jokes and a couple of other students from the other houses but not until lunch did she see James, Sirius or Cassie. 

Lily followed Katie into the Great Hall, smiling at Peter as she passed by him sitting with James. Peter returned the smile as James was talking to him and James's eyes immediately jerked up catching her by surprise. This close to him she could see his face better than the night before. His face was odd; not conventionally handsome, but arresting and intriguing with high cheekbones and a determined mouth. Proud and independent and humorous and sensitive all at once.

"You transferred from Durmstrang too, didn't you?"

Lily slowed to a stop and nodded. James elbowed Peter and nodded to Lily, "You left that place with girls like her there?"

"Well, if you didn't notice, Potter, he did bring her along." The boy Lily was standing behind said. She immediately recognized the voice as Sirius. Sirius looked back at her, his eyes dancing as he smiled up at her. His eyes were dark brown, the color of her parents mahogany furniture. And like the furniture, they seemed to reflect the overhead lights back at her. They weren't unfriendly, exactly. Just unimpassioned. As if nothing touched this guy. His smile however, was genuinely friendly, but it was also dazzling and she had a feeling he knew exactly how dazzling it was.

James stood up and held his hand out to her across the table. Shyly Lily took his hand into hers and shook it. 

"James Potter."

"Lily Evans." 

"Sirius Black." Sirius said after a moment of silence, "Glad we all know each other, now if you don't mind Potter, I'd like your arm out of my face."

Blushing Lily quickly let go of James's hand, James sat down a mischief glint in his eyes, "Just ignore Black here, Lily. He likes to always be the fool."

"Who's more foolish? Me or the fool that follows me around."

James laughed his attention returning to Sirius and their bickering. Lily made her way to where Katie and Meygan and sat down, suddenly not feeling very hungry as her eyes kept wondering down to where James and his group sat, soon catching the attention of Katie.

"Don't even think about it, Lily."

  
  


"What?" Lily asked jerking her eyes back to her plate, giving Katie a quick glance first.

"That bunch is really exclusive. They're nice to outsiders but they're private to just themselves."

"Tell me about them." Lily asked, more curious then anything.

Katie laughed, "What's not to tell? They're the smartest bunch and the wildest bunch. They're always getting into trouble but most of the teachers have a soft spot for them. James and Sirius believe in being seen and heard all of the time. Remus is more laid back, the quiet one of the bunch and the other two really look out for him. Not that he needs it, I've seen Remus hold his own plenty of times with the Slytherian bunch. Cassie is extremely kind but very cautious. Her parents and little brother were killed when she was only six and she's lived with her Grandparents ever since."

"How sad." Lily said, her eyes looking down to where Cassie sat on the other side of James. Cassie was smiling at something James was saying to Sirius and she opened her mouth to laugh as Sirius leaned over the table and smacked James on the top of his head.

  
  


_________________________

  
  


It wasn't until a week later when she saw James alone. Every other time he was with Cassie or surrounded by Sirius, Remus and Peter. 

It was a Sunday afternoon and Lily had been spending the weekend touring the school, getting to know it a little bit better. It was so much bigger than Durmstrang and the only reason she hadn't gotten lost was because she either followed Katie or Meygan to the classes. Peter had toured with her later in the evening on Saturday, Remus joining them when he ran into them outside of the Great Hall. That had been the most productive because Remus seemed to know the entire layout of the castle.

"I don't think I'll ever learn my way around here." Lily moaned.

Remus smiled at her in sympathy, "You will. It seems overwhelming now but you'll get the hang of it."

"Not if it continues to grow and add rooms."

Remus laughed and Lily noticed he had a nice comforting laugh, not loud and obnoxious like she found Sirius's to be. Remus turned out to be a really good-natured guy. He had a trusting face with disheveled shoulder-length light red hair and almond-shaped, slightly tilted blue-green eyes.

Tonight she was on her own though. Peter was playing an involved game of Poker with most of the Gryffindor house in the common room. Lily would have definitely loved to have sat in and played however no matter how many times her Dad tried to explain to her the rules of Poker she never could remember them all. 

She was glancing behind her at a sudden noise when she rounded a corner and rammed into someone.

"Oh bloody hell. Why don't you watch where you're going stupid git."

"Excuse me?" Lily snapped just as she took in the green tie and snarling face. A Slytherian.

"You heard me stupid mud-blood, get out of my way."

Lily was appalled, she had heard others speak about the nasty meaning of the word he had called her but never had she been called one so lightly. The boy, definitely an older student leaned down closer to her, "I know who you are. You thought by transferring here you could hide but you can't. You can't hide being a mud-blood."

  
  


"Get lost Malfoy."

The Slytherian boy, Malfoy, jerked and glared at the intruder over Lily's shoulder, "No one asked for you to be savior, Potter." Malfoy spat causing Lily to spin around with relief in her eyes.

Stepping aside, Lily watched as James advanced on Malfoy, a look of pure anger evident on his face, "As long as you keep harassing other students, I'll keep being their savior. Now run along."

The two seemed to have some sort of silent battle as they starred each other down. The air between the boys almost seemed to crackle with electricity. Lily could almost feel the two strong wills fighting for dominance. Finally it was Malfoy that turned, his cloak making a loud swosh sound as he stormed away from them.

James watched him until he was out of site before turning to Lily. She felt herself gasp as her eyes met his. His own eyes were as dark as a sea in a storm. She saw it clearly and for a moment she was frightened as if she had glimpsed something forbidden, something beyond her comprehension. But powerful. Something powerful and strange. 

His eyes cleared and he looked at her with concern, "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah. No. He didn't hurt me, just . . . who was that?"

"Lucius Malfoy." James said, his voice taking a slight edge to it as he turned to look back down the hall, "He's trouble. You want to try and not catch yourself alone with him, ever."

Lily nodded, she gathered that much.

James reached out a hand for her and she took it. He pulled her away from the wall, looking her over closely, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." She whispered and this time when their eyes met she suddenly heard a voice in her head. Your lives are linked. You can't escape each other any more than you can escape destiny.

As quickly as the voice had come, it was gone. Lily pulled her hand from James's and smiled uneasily, "I think I am a little shaken."

James smiled then and Lily felt like she was the single most important girl in the history of living.

"Let me walk you back to the house."

Lily nodded, she felt light headed and wasn't sure she could say much more. James put a protective hand at the small of the back and it was the only thing real and solid to Lily the entire walk back.

They were immediately surrounded when they entered the common room. Cassie noticed Lily's pale face first and asked James, "What happened?"

"Malfoy." James said and at just that name an understanding seemed to spread around the room. Cassie came on the other side of Lily and placed her hand just above James's, the both of them lead her to the couch, shooing away one of the 2nd years as they sat her between them.

"You poor thing. What did he do to you?"

Lily just looked at Cassie with a look of disorientation. She was getting all this attention just because a boy had called her a name. She was obviously missing something.

"I'm fine." She said and Cassie obviously not taking her word for it looked up at James.

"He called her a mud-blood." 

  
  


Lily hadn't known James had heard all of it. 

"That no good piece of trash. I swear I'll rip his bloody . . ."

"Sirius." Cassie chastised before turning back to Lily, "Don't take anything Malfoy says to heart, Lily. He's scum."

"Damn right he's scum." Sirius started in again. He was pacing in front of them, obviously very angry. Lily felt comfort in how protective he seemed over her before realizing it was probably an old battle of enemies that fueled his anger more than her pain.

"Sirius, buddy, calm down." James said, smiling knowingly at Cassie.

Cassie rubbed her hand up and down Lily's arm before smoothing her hand over Lily's hair, "you look absolutely dreadful."

"T - Thanks?" Lily said causing Cassie to laugh.

  
  


"Oh I didn't mean it that way dear." She stood up then and pulled Lily up, "Come on, we'll get you all fixed up and feeling better. Elena, let's get her some of that potion of yours."

Lily was taken to Cassie's room which Elena seemed to treat as her own. She walked over to Cassie's bed, pulling out some ingredients as Cassie had Lily sit on the bed. Lily glanced around the room, noticing the small picture on Cassie's bedside table.

"Are those your parents?' She asked before remembering what Katie had told her earlier that week about Cassie's family. Her eyes wide she looked to Cassie who gave a soft smile

"Yes. And that's my little brother. He would be a 2nd year."

"I'm so sorry." Lily said.

Cassie squeezed her hand as Elena handed her a flask. Cassie held it out for Lily who took it without question, "It'll calm the noise in your head. I take it for headaches and it's absolutely brilliant. It's Elena's own special formula."

Lily drank the smooth liquid in one easy gulp. Cassie was right, it immediately seemed to clear the tired cobwebs from her head and refresh her. She smiled as she handed the flask back to Elena, "That is brilliant."

Elena grinned, "I created it last year. My oldest brother had a hangover last summer and I made it for him and it instantly cured him of the hangover. He's so in enamored with me now I almost can't stand it."

"Whatever." Cassie teased, "You absolutely adore your brother."

"So, you're a Muggle too, or your family is?"

Elena nodded. "My brother used to always tease me when we were younger about having special powers. Little did we both know he was right. It's a running joke with the family now."

"That's nice that he's so accepting." Lily's eyes clouded over for a moment which Cassie immediately caught on to.

"You have any siblings?"

"A sister. She . . ." Lily trailed off. Normally it didn't bother her to speak about her sister. True they hadn't been close before but they hadn't exactly despised each other as they did now. Or at least as Petunia seemed to with her.

Cassie gave Lily a light touch on her hand which seemed to completely calm Lily, "She'll come to her senses. It's harder for some then for others."

Remembering the look in Petunia's eyes just before Lily had left for Hogwarts a few weeks before Lily didn't think Cassie was right but one can never tell.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  


It was obvious without asking Katie or Meygan that James and Cassie were dating. But when she asked Peter he made it blatantly obvious how serious it was between the two of them.

"They've been together for . . . well for as long as I can remember. There isn't a time when I don't know them being together."

Katie having been listening in on the conversation leaned over, "James and Cassie don't even see anyone of the opposite sex except each other."

Peter laughed, "So true."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Lily found herself watching James and Cassie even more after her conversation with Peter. Which wasn't hard, considering after the incident with the Slytherian boy, James and especially Cassie made it a point to involve Lily with their group. Suddenly she was invited to sit with them during lunch and dinner, always next to Cassie, across from Remus. They waited for her in the mornings before attending breakfast. Sirius would call out her name loudly if they saw one another in the corridor and the other people in her classes suddenly had a little more interest than before in her.

Everything became a whirlwind after that. Suddenly she was either studying in the library with Cassie and Elena, playing exploding snap in the common room with Sirius and Remus, going to Quidditch games with the entire group. 

She noticed as they walked through the halls, people seemed to part to let them through. Part of Lily thought it was because of Sirius's loud voice that rang out through the corridors but the other part knew it was because she was with the core group of Hogwarts. Even the older kids seemed to have a respect for the group, inviting them along on their own outings, which they mostly declined. 

Lily found she spent most of her time talking to Peter or Remus. They were a lot calmer than Sirius or James, didn't seem to want to be in the spotlight as much. Peter was needing extra help in his classes and Remus and her found themselves more often then not in the library helping Peter to study. Katie joined them on most occasions and Lily learned quickly that it had more to do with Remus than with her. 

"I heard Elena and Cassie talking earlier." Katie whispered as she sat next to Lily, "She was criticizing Cassie about taking in people like they were little lost puppies when she fully knew that they could never be a part of them."

Lily turned her eyes from her book, looking at Katie, "What?"

Katie shrugged looking up as Remus took a seat across from them, "I just assumed she was talking about you but I don't know."

"But I'm not a lost puppy." Lily stated firmly, shocking even herself at the harshness of her voice.

"I know." Katie whispered.

"I didn't know Elena didn't like me so much."

Remus pulled his head back slightly as he caught onto their conversation, "What are you talking about?"

  
  


Lily turned her hard eyes to Remus studying him, "Just that some of you think of me as a charity case."

Remus shook his head slightly, confusion shading his eyes, "No we don't."

"Okay." Lily jerked her gaze from his before closing her book a little louder than necessary and walking out of the library without another word. She passed Peter on his way in and he called out to her. When she didn't respond he hurried back out of the library after her.

"Lily. Hey Lily, wait up." Lily slowed her steps as Peter came up to walk beside her, "What's wrong?"

Lily shook her head, her hair falling around her face. Her eyes were narrowed and hard as her jaw clinched, "I just learned what it means to have friends around here." She spat the word friends as she came to a stop in the middle of the corridor. 

Peter came to stand in front of her but she refused to look at him, instead choosing to stare over his shoulder at one of the pictures on the wall. Peter was exactly her height with blond feathery hair, he had deep blue eyes that could be very piercing at the same time as being very kind and understanding. 

"What are you talking about?"

Lily closed her eyes briefly trying to calm her anger, her hurt, "I just . . ." She paused trying to find the right words and her eyes met his, "thought wrong about some people." His eyebrows lowered and she sighed, the anger leaving her.

"Who?"

Lily shook her head, "It doesn't matter Peter." She gave a tight smile, "I'm just going to go for a walk." She nodded to the oak doors and Peter looked back at them briefly.

"You want some company."

"Thanks but no." 

And that's how she found herself on the Quidditch field watching as the Gryffindor team flew around above her. Her eyes followed Sirius and James's brooms as if by habit. There had already been three games and she understood now why everyone had been so horrified the first day of school when Sirius announced James was leaving the team. He was the best of the best on the field. He made flying look as if it were the most natural thing imaginable. 

"Hey Lily." 

Lily smiled at Sirius as he hoovered near her. "Hi Sirius."

"You want a ride?" He asked nodding to his broom, his grin plastered across his face. She glanced at the broom warily. It wasn't that she didn't like flying, in fact it was the complete opposite, she absolutely loved it. She just wasn't sure about flying with Sirius. Sirius looked just as natural as James on a broom but had a love for flipping himself and zig zagging as much as possible. His smile grew as he held out a hand to her. Shrugging she took his hand and climbed on the broom behind him, immediately wrapping her arms around his waist as he shot them straight up.

Soon they were gliding across the field and Lily loosened her arms from around Sirius's waist. She raised her head, the wind immediately pulling at her hair. 

"You okay?" Sirius called out behind him and Lily gave his waist a gentle squeeze. In that instant he tilted the stick down and they headed straight for the ground. At the last possible moment, as Lily sucked in a breath to cry out, Sirius pulled up and they floated along the ground. 

"You arse." She said slapping him on the back but she was laughing and his eyes twinkled back at her.

  
  


Lily looked up to find James circling above them, his smile was wide as he motioned for them to join him. Sirius guided the broom to James and they floated there together.

"Is this bloke scaring you?" James asked.

"I would never." Sirius gasped, faking mock hurt at such an accusation. 

Lily laughed as Sirius sped off again. Her laughter could be heard across the stands as her hair danced around her face. Suddenly a Quaffle ball was tossed to her and as Sirius grinned back at her, he swung to the left and without even thinking about it she hurled the ball past the Keeper, through the tallest of the hoops. Both Sirius and James cheered as Lily's arms wrapped back around Sirius's chest.

A few moments later the Captain shouted at them to stop messing around and Sirius lowered Lily to the ground, James followed them hoping off his broom to join Lily as Sirius rejoined their teammates in the air.

"You like to fly?" James asked her as she tilted her head back up to watch the brooms above her.

"Yes. Of course. It's . . ." She looked to him for a word and he nodded.

"That it is." 

* * *

Cassie rushed to Lily as she entered the common room, "We need to talk." She immediately said, pulling Lily up the stairs to her room. Cassie kicked out the other two 4th years before locking the door and motioning for Lily to have a seat.

"What is it Cassie?"

"Remus told me what Katie overheard and I want to make it absolutely clear that you are not a charity case to me."

Lily glanced down at her hands. Flying with Sirius had made her completely forget about the library incident.

"Lily, listen to me." Cassie demanded standing in front of Lily. "You are not a charity case, do you understand? I consider you one of my dearest friends. We all consider you our friend."

Lily looked back up at Cassie and she believed her, she did, but something was still nagging her, "Katie heard Elena say . . ."

"Elena is just very cautious. And she has every right to be. There are things . . . about us that nobody knows."

Lily opened her mouth to speak but Cassie shook her head lightly before kneeling down to be at eye level with Lily, "There are things that you don't know yet but you will. It's just hard for the people involved."

Lily nodded wondering who exactly Cassie was talking about. Cassie smiled gently at Lily as she reached out to push Lily's hair behind her ears, "You have no idea how nice it is to have another female around all these boys."

Lily smiled remembering what Peter had told her their first day, "And wasn't it just you for the longest time?"

Cassie grimaced, "God yes." She sat down beside Lily, turning to her, "I hated and I mean with a fiery passion, Sirius for the longest time."

"You? Hate?" Lily gasped. It was a truly unthinkable concept. Cassie was nice to everyone. She was even nice to the Slytherians and in turn they seemed to hold some sort of respect for her.

"He hated me too because I could make James do anything I wanted."

"Well, of course."

  
  
  
  


_____________________

  
  


Lily was just behind Hagrid's hut, walking along the lake when James found her. He had seen her exit the school during Quiddatch practice and had hoped she was heading over to watch them. Instead he watched as she headed in the opposite direction. He continued to watch her, wanting to see where she was going but Sirius managed to ram into the back of his broom, causing them both to go sprawling to the ground. 

Dropping his broom beside the hut and shedding his cloak, he hurried to her, falling into step beside her. She looked at him and he gave her a crooked smile. Silently they walked together around the lake.

"Do you like Sirius?" He asked suddenly, taking her completely by surprise.

She stopped, confusion clear on her face, "What? No." She paused before adding, "I mean he's a nice guy and funny but . . ."

James smiled, "Good because I was going to have to warn you about him. The arse may be my best friend but that doesn't mean he's good boyfriend material."

Lily chuckled, "No. I imagine not although he has just about as many girls wrapped around his finger as I'm sure you could."

"That among other things."

Lily choked as she laughed at his innuendo. "James Potter. Are you telling me our dear Sirius Black is not a virgin."

"I have made no such assumption."

They were quiet for a few more moments, starring out over the silent lake. The peacefulness of the evening felt so loud. Lily found herself watching James, noticing for the first time how long his eyelashes behind his glasses were. For months she had been watching him. Wondering what was so different about him. What drew her to him. He was of course a attractive man by all accounts but there was something else there. Something else pulling Lily to him. Destiny, her mind whispered.

James turned and smiled at her sudden blush.

"You watch me a lot don't you?"

"I . . ." Lily glanced down at her hands and watched as his hand came into view, touching her hands lightly.

"I've been guilty of doing the same. There's just something about you Lily Evans."

Lily thought of the voice that had spoken to her back during her first week of school. Had he heard it too? Had he felt that connection?

She looked up at him and his eyes clouded over, "Lily, there's something . . ." And then she was in his arms, wrapped tightly against his chest.

I know, Lily thought.

She felt him pull away from her and she looked up at him knowing he was feeling as overwhelmed as she was.

"We can't." he whispered in a thick voice. "We can't . . ."

Gazing up at him, seeing only his eyes, the color of night at it's darkest, Lily's lips moved to form a soundless "No." 

  
  


And that was when he kissed her.

And in that instant all coherent thought was lost. She was swept away by a salty wave of sheer feeling. It was like being caught in a riptide, sucked under, tumbling helplessly head over heels with no way to stop. She was dying, but oh so sweetly.

She was trembling, boneless. If he hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen. He was kissing her and kissing her - they were both intoxicated, dizzy with the madness of this. She knew her cheeks and throat were wildly flushed; she could feel the heat they made together.

And as they parted, their foreheads resting against each other, she heard it again, the voice she had heard when he had saved her from Malfoy.

Your lives are linked. You can't escape each other any more than you can escape destiny.

And it was so loud she wondered if it wasn't just in her head but in her heart and her soul, in her lungs, in her stomach. My destiny, she thought. 

Then just as suddenly it was all shattered as realization seemed to hit her. Jerking away, she stumbled, his hands latching onto her wrist as he stopped her from falling.

"What have we done?" She whispered in pure horror.

For a brief moment, his eyes were unfocused, open but unseeing, as if he didn't understand why she had broken their beautiful trance. But then she saw realization come, and his gaze shattered. His hand dropped her wrists as if they were fire.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she watched him turn away from her. He belonged to Cassie not her. He would never belonged to her and she was foolish to believe it for one second. 

Cassie who had taken Lily in and welcomed Lily into her beautiful world with open arms and a warm smile. Lily began to cry. Cassie had befriended Lily and trusted her.

"It's my fault." James said.

She couldn't force herself to look at him. "You didn't force me." Lily said, her voice hoarse, "It's both our faults."

James nodded and she looked at him just in time to see him drop his face into his hands. He was crying. He was crying because he had kissed her and therefore ruined his beautiful life with Cassie.

Lily knew what she had to do then, "We won't tell. I won't tell, James. She doesn't have to know, nobody does."

He lifted his face, his eyes catching hers, "But . . ."

Lily shook her head, her face becoming hard with determination, "No. Nobody knows, nobody finds out."

His eyes that had filled with a hope soon became sad as he watched her. Reaching for her wrist, he held it tightly in his hand, "But you. We . . . there's something."

Lily turned her head slightly, avoiding his gaze, "There's not." She whispered, her heart crumbling all over again as she denied the voice about it being destiny. It was just her hopeless heart speaking to her. 

They were silent as a cool breeze picked up behind them in the Forbidden Forrest. The sun was dropping and the night animals were waking, preparing for their nightly hunts. Lily shivered as she looked up to the full moon. She always felt the most powerful as a witch when the moon was full. Even before she had known she was a witch she remembered the nights of her childhood when there had been a full moon. Things, strange things, would always happen. As if the moon called to her.

  
  


"Lily, I don't know if I can."

"You love her."

James dropped his chin to his chest, "Yes."

"Then you can and you will." 

He raised his head back up, his eyes meeting hers and for the first time he saw the strength behind those bright green eyes. The determination, the fierceness in them and he nodded. 

  
  
  
  


Once they were back inside the school Lily turned to head in an opposite direction from the Gryffindor House. James stopped and watched her sadly before walking towards the painting of the Fat Lady, his broom dragging behind him.

Lily couldn't do it just yet. She couldn't face any of the Gryffindor kids, not even Katie or Peter. Especially not Cassie. She was afraid she would burst into tears if she saw Cassie and Lily knew she had to regain her strength, find her resolve to keep from breaking down and destroying the best person Lily had ever known. She couldn't do that to Cassie and she couldn't do that to James. She knew now that James belonged to Cassie.

"Why hello, Lily Evans."

Lily jerked her head up to find herself face to face with a very tall, cruel looking girl. Her face was hard and boney with sunken grey eyes that seemed to be starring directly into Lily's thoughts.

"Do I know you?" Lily asked with narrowed eyes.

The girl smiled, making it look like the hardest thing to muster, "Narcissa Danes. I am Head Girl of Slytherian House."

Lily flinched at the mention of Slytherian and Narcissa eyes glinted, "Um well, it's nice to meet you." Lily said turning around to head back to Gryffindor House.

A cold hand latched onto her wrist, stopping her, "See there's a reason I ran into you here."

"Oh?" Lily asked, her eyes meeting Narcissa, "And what's that?"

Narcissa dropped her hand, "Everything is seen by another. Nothing goes unnoticed."

"W - What do you mean?" Lily's chest tightened. She knew exactly what Narcissa meant. She was admitting to have seen the kiss shared between her and James. That meant she would tell Cassie. Destroy them all. A perfect predicament for any Slytherian wishing to break up the main core of Gryffindor.

Narcissa shrugged, "Just remember that, Lily Evans, so when I come to you with a favor you won't falter to give it to me."

"A favor?"

Narcissa patted Lily's cheek, "Now be a dear and hurry back to your house. You don't want to have any points taken for wondering the corridors after hours, now do you?" 


End file.
